Duo to the Rescue
by Gleeker1985
Summary: Duo is worried about Heero and finds a passed out Heero. Will he get there in time? 1x2 pairing


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Authors Notes: I hope you enjoy this! Be warned it might be a little OOC, or a lot OOC ^^;;;;

Pairing: 1x2 

Duo to the Rescue

by Dorothy McCoubrey

It was a crisp winter evening the full moon was out and it was lightly snowing at the safe house. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei had gone a mission, and that left the safe house all to Duo and Heero; who was coming back from a previous mission.

Duo looked at the clock for what must have been the fiftieth time in the last half hour.

"Where is Heero? He should have been back from the mission a long time ago!" said Duo to himself. "Well I'm not just gonna sit around if he's hurt!" he said grabbing his coat and going out to look for Heero.

Trudging his way through the snow Duo spotted something laying in the ground; as he got closer he realized it was Heero!

"Oh my god! I hope I'm not to late!" Duo cried rushing to Heero. Duo gently picked up the fallen Gundam Pilot and carried him back to the safe house.

Once inside Duo laid Heero by the fireplace to get warm, he then went to get a blanket to keep Heero warm. 

After a couple of hours Heero woke up and found Duo sitting beside him. 

"Heero! Are you ok?" Duo asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yes I'm ok, but how'd I get here the last thing I remember is feeling dizzy then nothing."

"Well I knew you should've been at the safe house a long time ago, but you never showed, so I looked for you, and then I found you passed out in the snow, so I carried you back here. 

Heero muttered a thanks and went off to write his report.

Duo after having some hot coco decided to head up to bed. When he got there he noticed Heero was still typing.

"Heero you need some sleep finish that later!" Duo said placing a hand on Heero's shoulder. Heero's heart fluttered when he felt Duo touch him, but he put that in the back of his mind and continued typing.

"Hn" Heero muttered finishing up his report and turning off the computer and going to bed.

'Why did I get that weird feeling when Duo touched me?' Heero thought as he lay there trying to sleep. 'Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me.' He thought finally succumbing to sleep.

Over the weeks Heero noticed since he found out Duo risked his life to save his, he felt strange around 

Duo. Just looking at him his heart would start to flutter, and he found when Duo got close he would get nervous.

'What is going on?! I can't be in love with him can I?!' Heero asked himself. 

Duo noticed Heero had been acting differently lately and decided to see what was wrong later that evening.

That evening Heero fell asleep on the couch and had a nightmare.

He dreamed that he was looking for Duo, but when he found him Duo had been killed by OZ. Heero woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. It was then that Duo came in and found Heero pale and shaking.

"Heero what's wrong?!" Duo said rushing to him. 

" I had a bad dream," Heero said looking into Duo's eyes.

"It must have been bad for you to be this shaken!" Duo said looking concerned. "What was it about?"

"I dreamed you got killed by OZ soldiers!" he said shaking again.

"Hey it's ok!" Duo said comforting Heero, sitting next to him. Heero was trembling again, but not from fear, he realized how close Duo actually was. Duo was only a couple inches away from his face.

"Heero you've been acting strange every since I saved you that night are you ok?" he asked looking in Heero's eyes.

"Duo when I blacked out the last thing I thought was I might never see you again and I was scared, I didn't realize how much you mean to me until I thought I'd never be able to see you again," 

Duo's eyes widened in shock! 'He can't be saying what I think he's saying can he?!'

"Duo what I'm trying to say is A--- Aishiteru" 

"I love you too Heero!" Duo said leaning forward and kissing Heero. Duo slowly broke away after a few minutes

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Duo said. "You scared me silly with worry!"

"I'm sorry Duo, I was confused about what I felt" 

"Apology accepted" Duo said smiling. 

"Would you stay with me tonight?" Heero asked quietly.

"Of course I will!" Duo said smiling and crawled under the covers and cuddled up to Heero.

"Goodnight koi," Heero said giving Duo a kiss. And for once; being wrapped up in Duo's arms; Heero had the most peaceful night's sleep of his life.

The End

AN: Ok ok I know it probably sucked but work with me. I have never seen GW, but I have done enough research, and read enough fanfics to know a bit about it. I hope you enjoyed this even if it was OOC, or was it?! ^^;;; anyway please remember to R & R! C & C welcome! I really would Have a good day ^-^


End file.
